


A Perfect Start

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Commander Cody Week [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Codyweek2021, Fluff and Smut, Hand Holding during Sex, M/M, Married Couple, No Order 66 AU, Porn with Feelings, Sweet sappy men in love, Top CC-2224 | Cody, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: "Morning, cyare," Cody said before pressing a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "It’s my day off. And I know for a fact your Soresu class isn't until 1100 and your Council meeting isn't until after midday. You have nothing to rush off for this morning."The Jedi smiled to himself. "This is true. I take it you have a suggestion on how to spend this morning, my darling?"Cody purred into Obi-Wan's ear, "I do. And it very much doesn't involve leaving this bed anytime soon."
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Cody Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	A Perfect Start

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Cody Week Day #6: AU  
> I chose a fix-it/no Order 66 AU.  
> Palps choked on his own aspirations and died, war ended. Everyone else gets a HEA. Because they deserved it.
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

CWCWCW

Obi-Wan woke, and after a few minutes of indulging in the comfort of his and Cody’s warm bed, he intended to get up and go meditate before having some tea. A nice calm start to his day, something so _pleasant_ and yet blissfully normal after the end of the war. Instead, Cody's arms snaked around him and pulled him close before he could move. 

"Good morning, my dear," Obi-Wan said with a soft huff of laughter.

"Morning, cyare," Cody said before pressing a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "It’s my day off. And I know for a fact your Soresu class isn't until 1100 and your Council meeting isn't until after midday. You have nothing to rush off for this morning."

Cody had taken a job teaching senior padawans hand to hand and blaster marksmanship after the end of the war. The war had delivered a grim reminder that Jedi needed to be able to protect themselves and others, even if they lost their lightsaber. Rex had taken a similar position. Waxer and Boil had taken jobs in the creche. Most of Ghost had found positions in the Temple or with one of the Corps. It was nice, being able to have those closest to him still close even in peacetime. These quiet mornings with Obi-Wan were definitely his favorite part though. He nuzzled the back of his riduur’s head. 

The Jedi smiled to himself. "This is true. I take it you have a suggestion on how to spend this morning, my darling?"

Cody purred into Obi-Wan's ear, "I do. And it very much _doesn't_ involve leaving this bed anytime soon."

The redhead turned in his beloved’s arms and kissed him. 

"I am... open to negotiations, good sir," he said sassily when they parted.

The clone laughed.

"Well, Master Jedi, I had hoped we could begin with a few kisses. Then advance to touching before I make you forget your own name."

Obi-Wan shivered. "You drive a hard bargain, but your terms are acceptable. "

Cody pulled him in for a kiss that leaves them both breathless. Then another, just for the dazed look on Obi-Wan's face.

"You look gorgeous like this," Cody whispered against his lips, "flushed and gasping from my kiss. Obviously wanting more." 

Obi-Wan stole another kiss.

"I do. I always do.”

The clone smiled and gently caressed his Jedi’s face.

“So do I.”

Cody slept shirtless in summer, but Obi-Wan didn't. Fortunately, the sleep shirt was quick to remove so he could get his hands on his riduur's skin. Obi-Wan sighed into yet another kiss as Cody's hands slid across his torso. His own hands moved to hold onto his beloved's shoulders. The redhead smiled and nudged the dark-haired man onto his back. Cody went with ease, curious what the other had in mind. 

“Let me,” the redhead said softly.

Obi-Wan slowly kissed his way down Cody's chest, paying special, loving attention to his scars. He did this, sometimes. It made the clone feel like he was being _worshipped_ , like he was something so incredibly precious. It always made him emotional, this obvious devotion from his beloved riduur. 

Cody slipped his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair. He didn't try to guide, didn't pull. He just rested them there, feeling the soft texture of the other’s hair against his calloused fingers.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Cody's stomach, then trailed back up. 

When the Jedi reached the clone's lips he said, "I love you," before kissing him again.

Cody pressed their foreheads together after they parted and replied, "I love you too."

They trade a few more lazy kisses before Cody eased Obi-Wan's leggings down from his hips. Obi-Wan got the hint, pulled away and stood up just long enough to strip. Cody took that time to sit up and lean against the wall. Obi-Wan straddled his lap rather than sit back on the bed.

"Now, darling, I do believe there was a promise to make me forget my own name?"

Cody grinned, pitched his voice low and said, "Cyare, all you'll know is the feel of me inside you."

Obi-Wan shivered at the promise in the tone. It meant all manner of good things.

He grinned and floated the lube to them.

Cody tsked as he opened the tube. "Such frivolous use of the Force, Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan's reply was cut off as Cody's first finger sank into him. He let his head fall forward onto Cody's shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling. One finger became two, making him gasp softly.

"Your body welcomes my fingers so greedily," Cody said. "It opens so nicely for me."

"Always want you," Obi-Wan admitted, blushing furiously.

They were _married_ and yet somehow how much he _wants_ Cody still flustered him. Cody found it incredibly endearing.

Obi-Wan moaned as two fingers became three. His hips twitched, but the way he was straddling Cody's lap meant there's no friction for his cock to find. Not with Cody's strong hand on his hip keeping him from shifting downward. 

"So impatient, mesh'la," Cody chided.

The keening whine told the clone he had found the Jedi's prostate. He teased it just to get his beloved rocking and shaking in his hold.

"Cody," Obi-Wan panted out. "Cody, please."

Another jab at the red head's prostate and he sobbed so _prettily._ The dark-haired man took pity. He slipped his fingers out and let go of Obi-Wan's hip.

"On your back."

On shaky legs, the Jedi did as he was told.

Cody lubed up his cock, then slipped between Obi-Wan's spread legs, and encouraged the Jedi to wrap his legs around him. Obi-Wan groaned in relief as Cody _finally_ pressed inside him. Cody took both of Obi-Wan's hands in his, entwined their fingers and stretched their arms out a bit, pressing Obi-Wan's to the bed without letting go. The redhead smiled beautifully at the tender gesture. The dark-haired man smiled back and began to move. 

He carefully avoided Obi-Wan's prostate until his Jedi was squirming and begging.

"Please, more, need you," Obi-Wan gasped out so sweetly. 

"How could I say no?" Cody murmured into Obi-Wan's ear, earning a whine when he followed the words with a nibble to said ear.

He shifted, thrust, adjusted ever so slightly and Obi-Wan keened. Cody grinned knowing that meant he found his mark. He hammered at Obi-Wan's prostate until the Jedi was panting and moaning. Then he shifted again and began to intentionally avoid it. Obi-Wan whined in disapproval.

"Tease," Obi-Wan groaned.

"You're still talking, I must be doing something wrong," Cody said before nibbling at Obi-Wan's neck.

The Jedi groaned. It always felt so good when Cody did that...

Cody nailed Obi-Wan's prostate again a few moments later and the redhead whimpered.

Obi-Wan's cock was hard and leaking furiously.

"Are you going to come for me, cyare?" Cody asked.

Obi-Wan let out keening whines as the question was followed by a few more thrusts directly to his prostate.

Cody released one of Obi-Wan's hands so he could reach between them. The angle was awkward because of their bodies but it didn't matter. A few teasing touches of his fingers on Obi-Wan's cock and the redhead came with a cry. Cody reveled in the soft hitches of breath as he sought his own release. Obi-Wan writhed so deliciously under him. Finally, he thrust deep and came. He rested their foreheads together as he came down from his high. 

After a few moments Cody teased, "Still in a hurry to start your day?"

Obi-Wan just groaned tiredly.

"We have plenty of time for a nap before we have to be anywhere," Cody said with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead.

“Nap is good,” the redhead agreed.

The clone rolled them over and the Jedi cuddled close. Obi-Wan pressed a few kisses along Cody's cheek and temple before settling down and burrowing into his chest.

“I’ve got you,” Cody said softly. 

“Love you,” Obi-Wan replied as he drifted off to sleep.

The clone pressed a kiss to the top of his beloved’s head and let his own eyes drift closed.

Perfect way to start the morning.

CWCWCW


End file.
